The Lies Will Catch Up To You/Transcript
Previously on The Vampire Diaries :BONNIE: You just killed your whole family? :KAI: Who names a kid Malachai? It's like they expected me to be evil. I linked Elena's life to yours, and the rule is, as long as you're alive, Elena will remain asleep. :BONNIE: You're gonna be human. Enzo! :SYBIL: Surely you've heard of the legend of Arcadius. You know him by another name-- the devil. Cade. How are you here? :ARCADIUS : The bell rang 11 times. Enough for me to pay a visit. :STEFAN: I just came home to change before I go to Bonnie's. Spent the last hour trying to figure out what I was gonna say to her. If I can't figure out a way to forgive myself, I can't expect her to. :DAMON: Bonnie's a much better person than you or me. :ETHAN: What is this? :DAMON: A relic of Cade's creation that is the means to destroy him? Now that has a certain poetry to it. I say we make a plan to kill the devil. :KAI: Yeah, sorry to interrupt, but what if I told you I had a better idea? Bell Tower :MATT: Dad, get up! Come on, Dad! Do something, please! :MATT: Nine. This thing’s heating up! Ten. Dad, come on! Eleven. Mystic Grill is a sudden flash and Kai appears in Mystic Grill. He looks shocked and confused. :KAI: Hey, where am I? :MYSTIC WAITER: Mystic Falls? The Grill? :KAI: Is it too late, to order food? :KAI: beer, burger. Two burgers. No. No. Two beers, three burgers. Are the fries here good? I remember them being a little soggy. Oh, and a hot dog! A hot dog. Is that... is that crazy? Whatever. I'll do it. Dog me. It's my special day, I am here, and here is not hell, and that means that I am alive, so... thank you. hands back the menu to the waiter and taps on the table. Yeah, good. looks around then opens up a packet of jelly. He dips his fingers in and eats it. :KAI: It doesn't taste like anything. gets up and takes another man's burger. Bites into it and then spits it out. Why... can't I taste anything? he throws the food off the table and yells. :KAI: Come on, come on. Come on, come on, Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on. Okay. grabs a knife and stabs it into his hand. :KAI: I can't feel anything. I'm not here. I'm not alive. :MYSTIC WAITER: Okay, here's that beer. pulls the knife from his hand and points it towards the waiter. He lifts his other hand up. :KAI: Motus waiter slides into the knife, penetrating his neck. :KAI: Well... at least I felt that. The Armory (Caves) :KAI: is that weird or what? I mean, I can still touch stuff. I'm not a ghost. More like a psychic imprint. Stuck between dimensions thanks to hell's bell. One foot on Earth, the other in Cade's nightmare world of hurt. On the run, off the grid A renegade relying only on his wits. (laughs) A renegade. That's funny. I can still do magic if I siphon myself, but even then, it takes concentration. See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight